A surrender's provocation
by Sherian
Summary: Erik only would wish that a certain viscount could see them right now.


He had been waiting for her for over ten minutes, and still nothing, he didn't hear her ballet shoe echoing through the floor and approach down the hall. Erik comes out of the mirror and he waits for her, sitting on the couch and impatient. It doesn't take long, before he listens to noises outside, in the hallway. Are voices, but it isn't any chatter of sceneshifter or of simple dancers, no, the voices that are heard on the other side of the door threshold are strangely familiar to him.

He knows perfectly that a voice belongs to Christine; the other, however, although it is a little known, he takes a moment to recognize the owner. When Erik recognizes the owner of the voice, this sounds so annoying, like the buzz of an insect in his ear, almost as if it were the squawking of an animal dying. The only thing he wants is for him to be quiet. It's the new pattern of the opera, the viscount.

His voice bothers him, everything about him bothers him, including the noise he makes when he breathing. He has never engaged a conversation with the man but he despises him; since his arrival he has heard countless rumors linked to family Chagny _,_ they say that he is a very rich and handsome,And even a few days ago, they were begun have to said that he has been prowling around of an opera singer. He doesn't have to be a genius to guess behind who it is. That pretty boy is determined to take away to his Christine.

With that in mind, Erik pays full attention to their talk, which seems to be focused on one thing: _An invitation to dinner._ His fists clenched when he hears the sound of his insistent voice, Man is fully determined to achieve a yes. He feels like opening the door, of getting out of his hiding and shout to him that she's his, that belongs to him.

But he refrains, and wait ... waits to see Christine's decision, he trusts her because he knows where her loyalty is, know that her fidelity is with him. And as he thinks, she rejects him, not one but a several more times; However, as a typical man of the nobility, he doesn't take no for an answer.

Erik is happy when her mouth doesn't hesitate to refuse him for the tenth time, and the anger disappears as soon as the viscount's insistent invitation has been discarded again. Spend a couple more minutes before he accepts his impending defeat and he goes. During all the talk that Christine had with the boy, the jealousy in his body grew immeasurably. _How dare he take away the precious time alone, that he has with his Christine!_ _How dare he invite her out when she belongs to him_! And only to him. When jealousy disappears from his system, he is placed in the place closest to the mirror he finds. Must buy a ring.

At the time he sees her and looks her almond eyes, his feet seem to have taken on life of their own because they walk towards her, his hands are hooking to her as if she had some kind of magnetism that attracts to him. Erik pounces against her pressing her bodies against the wall of the room, his lips kisses her desperately, almost as if his life depended on it, feels her chest against his, his eyes close, and sinks into sensation of her skin rubbing against his; Erik hasn't realized that she is below to him on the sofa in the room.

He smells her perfume before he opens his eyes and returns to reality.

A part of him knows that it's wrong to do this here, much less at this time; but he doesn't stop himself, not when he's blinded by an instinct of possession that shouts him that he claims her, somehow, as his own. Christine belongs to him, and he's decided that no other man will put a finger on her, he wouldn't allow it.

His hands rest on her shoulders and continue their journey to her warm neck that hypnotizes him, forcing him to place his lips on her skin. But before they reach further, he controls himself, they cannot do it here. Erik decides that they will have to wait until they get home. He reminds a certain viscount, the poor naive thinks he can take her heart, which can take her away from him, but what he doesn't know is that Christine's heart already has the owner, _and it isn't the only thing he has taken from her._

"I miss you" whispers to her sweet Christine, as she separated her lips from his and gathers his body against hers.

"Me too, Erik," she murmurs before huddling against him, watches how she intertwines her hand with his, while her forehead tightens tightly against his chest. Now that she has returned, Erik knows that everything is fine again. Erik smiles, he only wishes a certain viscount could see them right now.


End file.
